He wasn't
by sologirl101
Summary: 100 percent DASEY!Oneshot. Sam wasn't but could Derek... Read & review please!


**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD or any of the characters or Baskin Robbins..._**

Just a one shot that popped into my head while I was listenig to He wasn't by Avril Lavigne. Enjoy!

* * *

He Wasn't...

Casey's POV

I just got done reorganizing my room...again. It was about the third time that day. I laid down on my bed trying to resist the urge to pick up my phone and check my missed calls. I just sat there staring at my phone on my dresser.

"A stared phone never rings." I heard a familiar voice say from my doorway.

"My door was closed for a reason, Derek." I retorted. He ignored me, which didn't surprise me.

"...Or is it a stared pot never boils?" He shrugged, "Either way it never happens." Derek was now looking around my room.

"What do you want, Derek." I said irritated.

"Did you rearrange your room again?" He asked ignoring me once again. _I swear it's like talking to a brick wall. _

"Uhh! Is there a reason your in my room or are you just here to point out the obvious." I said frustrated.

"Oh...yeah. Nora wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." He said finally answering one of my questions.

"Thanks for the memo. Don't let the door hit you on your way out." I said a little rudely.

"Are you gonna eat?" He asked.

"Not hungry." I stated simply. I picked up a magazine and stared at it waiting for him to leave. He hesitated before finally closing my door sighing. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to some of Derek's loud music. I was about to yell at him to shut it off, but then I noticed a plate of food on my dresser and a note lying next to it. I picked up the note first. It read:

**EAT SOMETHING!!**

It wasn't signed but it looked like Derek's messy boy writing.

I looked at the plate; there were two slices of pizza, crazy bread, and a can of Pepsi. I opened the soda and took a drink. On my way out I grabbed the piece of crazy bread. I searched the house for people, but I didn't find anyone. I knocked on Derek's door.

"Come in!" He yelled. I opened the door. He was holding up two polo shirts: a green one and a brown one. "Which one?" He asked.

"Where is everyone?" I asked ignoring him like he did to me.

"Which one?" He asked again. I pointed randomly at the brown one.

"Good choice, Case." He said tossing the green one aside and laying the brown one on his bed next to a pair of jeans and his leather jacket.

"Where is..."I started.

"They went to the movies." He cut me off.

"Well where are you..."

"Party. Want to come?" He cut me off again.

"Uh, I don't..." I was cut off yet again.

"Good be ready in 15 minutes." He said shooing me out of his room so he could get dressed.

I sighed and walked back to my room. I laid on my bed and grabbed a book. I was reading for about 5 minutes when Derek came bursting into my room

"Why are you not dressed?" He asked. It was meant to be rhetorical but I tried to answer anyways.

"I'm not..."

"Yes you are." He went to my closet and picked out a green tank top and a white tank top and tossed them at me. "These look good together."

"Derek, its Sunday. We have school tomorrow." i reasoned. He pulled out a white skirt and threw that at me too.

"So?"

"Plus I'm waiting for a call." I tried again.

"You have a cell."

"But George and my Mom won't..."

"They already said it was okay as long as we were home by eleven or so. Casey, your wasting time here. We both know that what ever other lame excuse your trying to make isn't going to work and you're going to end up coming with me anyways. Get dressed." He said leaving my room and shutting the door. I stood there for a second trying to think of a good excuse but came up with nothing. I sighed and started getting ready._ Maybe it'll be fun._ Ten minutes later Derek was dragging me out the door and into his car.

"Where's the party at anyways? I asked while we drove.

"Kendra's..."

"Kendra? As in your ex Kendra?" He nodded. "Did she invite you or did you just invite yourself?" He didn't answer. "You better not be doing something stupid and dragging me in with you."

"Were here" He smirked parking the car. He quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side of the car. He opened the door for me and even offered me his hand to help me get out. I didn't take it.

"What's your problem today, Derek?" I asked looking at him weirdly._ He is definitely up to something._

"I was just trying to be nice, geesh." He answered. I rolled my eyes. We walked into a house crowded with people and really loud music. "Want to dance, Case?"

"No" I answered looking at my cell phone hoping for missed calls.

"Who's supposed to call you anyways?" He asked.

"Sam. He was supposed to call after he got back from visiting his Grandma in the hospital." I explained. His brow furrowed

"His Grandma?" I nodded. Derek started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Same doesn't even have a grandma. Not one he ever met before anyways. They both died before he even turned 3."

"You're lying"

"I have no reason to lie" Casey looked hurt. "You wanna dance Casey?" He asked changing the subject.

"No,umm, actually I need to use the restroom." I answered.

"Oh,well, There's one upstairs, third door to your right."

"Thanks" I answered leaving.

Derek decided to go dance.

Casey walked upstairs and to the bathroom. She knocked. No one answered. She knocked again and again no answer, so she turned the knob to go in. When she walked in she sees two people heavily making out. She couldn't see exactly who it was. She turned the light on and cleared her throat. "Excuse me..."

The couple jumped apart and looked at me. The guy looked like a deer caught in headlights. It was none other than, "Sam?"

"Uh...It's not what it looks like." Sam tried.

"Right" I said, "Nice try." I slapped him. "We are so over" I turned and ran down stairs. Tears threatening to stream down my face. I looked for Derek and finally found him on the dance floor. "I want to leave...Now." I whispered in his ear and grabbed his arm to leave. He pulled me back.

"You owe me a dance." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so not in the mood for this Derek..." He smiled pleadingly and started doing some goofy dance moves to get me to laugh. I smiled.

"What's wrong he said after he got me to smile. He led me off the dance floor with his arm around me.

"Sam's here...with someone else"

Oh" He said removing his arm and putting his hands in his pockets.

"What?... Don't tell me you knew he was here!"

"No...no. I swear, I didn't know he was here all I new was that he wasn't with his grandma and I told you that." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Swear?" I said a tear escaping from me.

"I swear, Case." He said pulling me into a hug. I cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you." I said into Derek's shoulder.

He doesn't deserve you Case just know that." I nodded. "Ready to go home?" I wiped the tears from my face.

"Actually...no" I answered, "Can we just go some where else?"

Sure" Derek said opening the car door for me. I got in. "What ice cream?"

"Okay"

He drove to Baskin Robbins. We got out and walked inside.

"Hi, what can I get for you today?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I want the vanilla ice-cream with gummy bears on a chocolate waffle cone, and Case what do you want?" He asked turning to me.

"Vanilla with M&M's in a small cup, please" I said looking at the toppings.

"Anything else for you two?" Derek looked at me and I shook my head no.

"No," He answered, "That's all ." We sat down at a table against the wall after we got our ice-cream. It was quiet for a bit, until I broke the silence.

"So what's the real reason you went to the party?" I asked Derek. He smiled.

"Well, Kendra didn't invite me after we had that long boring talk about still being friends. So, I figures I'd show up anyways and be like the life of the party.  
"You went to crash her party? Then Why did you take me?"

"Beside the fact that your poor room has been rearranged like five times today; I saw you laying on your bed pretending to read a book, it was upside down by the way, and you were actually staring at the phone waiting for a phone call that we both knew was never gonna happen." I hit him on the shoulder.

"You felt bad for me?"

"You could say that or you could also say that my Dad said "Derek, you better not leave this house without taking Casey'." He said mimicking his Dad's voice. I laughed at how badly it was.

"It suck having to drag your sister around every where, huh?"

"Actually no not really. And you're not my sister you're my step sister.

"Same difference"

"No it isn't. We're not blood related." Just then a group of girls walked in. They all ordered then sat a couple of tables away from us. They were all giggly and giving Derek flirty looks. Disgusted by the girls I got up to get a bottle of water.

"Can I get a bottle of water please?"

"Sure thing." The lady said grabbing a water. Before she rang it up she said, "Don't worry about those girls, Hun, looks like your boyfriend there only has eyes for you." I turned to see Derek staring at me. He turned away quickly trying to play it off by looking at the menu. The lady rang up my water but before handing it over she added, "You two are a really cute couple." I paid the lady and went back to the table forgetting to correct her about the boyfriend thing.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked getting up. I nodded and took a drink of my water. I threw away my Ice cream cup and walked back to the car. Derek grabbed my water bottle and took a long drink before backing out of the parking lot and driving back towards home. He gave me back the bottle barely anything left.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Ice-cream makes me thirsty." He said smirking. I shook my head.

We got back home and no one was home yet. It was like 8:45 pm.

"Wow we're home early." I commented on my way upstairs.

"Tell me about it." Derek mumbled. I made my way upstairs, but before I reached the top I slipped on one of Marti's toys and went sliding down the stairs not stopping until I bumped into Derek causing him to fall on top of me. "Ow, You okay, Klutzilla?" He said getting up. I nodded and tried to get up but failed miserably. Derek sighed. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He walked to my room and put me down on my bed. Then sat down next to me.

"When will you learn to turn the lights ON before walking upstairs or at least use the railing?" Derek teased me. I laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"When will you learn not to walk behind me when I'm walking up stairs?" Derek was staring at me weirdly again. Kind of like he was in the ice-cream shop. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...just, uh, nevermind..."

"Tell me." Derek sighed and let himself fall backwards on my bed. I did the same and turned to face him. He obviously wanted a subject change. "You know what that lady in Baskin Robbins told?" I asked. Derek looked at me and smiled in relief of the subject change.

"What?"

"She said we were a cute couple." I laughed, "She thought we were together." I laughed. Derek smiled.

"Funny." He said leaning towards me. I stopped laughing and looked him in his big brown eyes. He looked me in the eyes then down at my lips and back to my eyes still leaning forward little by little until we were only centimeters apart. _What should I do? Do I like him that way? I don't know. He's cute but I never thought...I don't know...I'm confused. Maybe if I kiss him I'll find out._ I closed my eyes in anticipation. He moved a piece of hair out of my face. He finally closed the gap between us. I kissed back. It felt good...right even._ Maybe I do like him. _Derek pulled away first.

"Sam..." He started.

"He wasn't...we're over." I said breathless. Derek smiled a genuine smile.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said quietly. _My turn to smile._ I kissed him again. He was the first to pull away again. "So does this mean we're together?"

"If you want to be?" He nodded happily. Derek plays off the 'I'm cool and don't care about nothing or no one' act so well, but he can be so insecure sometimes.

We're seniors this year. Derek and I have been dating for two years now. I made HIM tell George and my Mom. They took it pretty well, like they expected it. I don't like to talk to Sam much anymore and neither does Derek. He wasn't for me. I don't have to wait around for Derek to call me. He's always there when I need to talk. He's changed a lot. He's still the star hockey player and we still fight over who had the remote first, but he's perfect. Today is our to year anniversary. I have no clue where he's taking me but I know it's going to be great. I love him.

* * *

**The End!!!! Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought. Any advice on how I can make it better is gladly accepted.**


End file.
